1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to powdered automatic dishwashing detergents. More particularly, this disclosure relates to powdered automatic dishwashing detergent packets with superior environmental and human safety as well as superior cleaning efficacy and stability.
2. Background
Many automatic dishwashing detergents currently available are suitable for their intended purposes, i.e., effectively cleaning and leaving previously soiled eating and cooking utensils in a generally spot-free, clean condition. Known automatic dishwashing detergents, however, often contain some combination of one or more of three ingredients, including bleach, caustic soda, and phosphates. These substances can be deleterious, for various reasons. For example, phosphates are minerals that act as water softeners and are considered by some to be among the worst pollutants found in detergents. Phosphates are a nutrient, and can act as a fertilizer for algae. Thus, when phosphates enter waterways, they promote the growth of algae and other plants. In the presence of large amounts of phosphates and other similar nutrients, excessive algae growth occurs. This causes odors and creates hypoxic conditions. Some states have banned the use of phosphates in all detergents, other than automatic dishwasher detergents.